


NCT Buzzfeed Unsolved

by 1wooseok



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Other, an au, buzzfeed unsolved - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 04:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12549344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1wooseok/pseuds/1wooseok
Summary: In which Ten and Johnny explore the unsolved





	NCT Buzzfeed Unsolved

Island of the dolls

“We’re going to Mexico!” Ten announced into the camera, adjusting the bag on his shoulder.

“It’s a bad idea.” Johnny announced from the background, looking up from his phone just long enough to glare into the camera.

Ten let out a wheeze. “You don’t even believe in ghosts, how is this a bad idea?”

“I don’t know? Maybe the fact that we’re going to a island that we have to travel to by boat? The fact that we’re going to be there at night with all the bugs and animals? Not the best idea?” He said, matter of factly. “Also the fact that I’m going to be stuck there for an unknown amount of hours isn’t really setting well with me.”

“Wait, why is that a bad thing?” Ten said, turning the camera off.

“Maybe because you are literally afraid of everything and anything that makes a damn thump in the night. This means the whole night I’m going to be having to make sure you don’t have a fucking heart attack or something.”

The younger boy just stood there a glare on his face before he started laughing. “Are you sure you're not saying that because you're the one who's going to be terrified?”

“Ghosts aren’t real why would I be terrified. The only way I’ll be terrified is if there was a fucking like snake hanging off a tree branch in front of my face.” The tall boy said.

“We’ll see about that won’t we.”

 

“No we won’t”

\--

“Today on Buzzfeed unsolved we’re going to be heading to somewhere called the ‘Island of the dolls’.” Ten said, sitting in front of the camera, Johnny on his right. 

“Island of the dolls? That doesn’t sound to creepy? It’s just filled with pretty little dolls?”

Ten wheezed. “Wait till I tell you the story of it.”

“Oh I can’t wait.”

“In the 1950’s, Don Julian was persecuted for being overzealous in his religious beliefs. After that, for reasons unclear, Julian abandoned his wife and child and moved to the island. Julian lived in isolation, and one day discovered the body of a young girl in the canal. Julian was overcome with grief and shortly after her body emerged from the water, a doll appeared. Julian then hung the doll from a tree, and obsessively began to collect and hang more dolls.’”

“Wait, wait, wait, he what? Hung up the doll? Why?”

With a laugh Ten answered. “I’ll get to that part just-just hold on a couple minutes.”

“Also what did he do with her body? Did he also hang that up, did he take it to the authorities or something?”

 

“It disappeared?”

 

“Disappeared? What does that mean.”

Another laugh. “Her body disappeared! After he found it and all that jazz, it just, disappeared.”

Johnny let out a sigh. “Of course it did...which means the girl's body could’ve never existed in the first place doesn’t it.”

“I mean, yeah, but-” Ten cut himself off laughing. “Just let me finish.”

 

“Fine, fine.”

“In 2001, about 50 years later, Julian’s nephew came to the island to help his uncle plant pumpkins. After working in the garden, his nephew discovered Julian’s body floating in the canal...in the same exact spot the girl was supposedly found.”

“Oh Jesus Christ, okay okay. How deep is the water around here?”

“I don’t know, I guess deep enough for people to drown in, that’s not the point here. The point here is that his body was found in the same spot that the little girl’s body was found 50 years prior.”

“Supposedly.”

“What?”

 

“Supposedly found. The little girl may of never existed in the first place, and it could’ve just been a completely random spot that he had died in.” Johnny said. “Is there any proof that the little girl ever existed?”

“There’s the doll..”

“That doesn’t count.”

 

It was quiet for a couple seconds. “Any way let me talk about some of the theories as to why he may of done the whole hanging up the dolls.”

“Do your thing.”

“One theory is that Julian hung up the doll to honor the little girl, and continued to hang up the dolls as a remembrance of the little girl. The next theory is that he hung up the doll to protect himself and the island from the little girl's spirit. And that compelled him into hanging up more and more dolls as protection. The last theory is that he hung up the dolls because something possessed him to do it.”

“Something possessed him to do it? Like what, someone whispered into his ear like, ‘your going to hang up dolls on this island for the rest of you life and if you don’t you are going to die’. Something like that?”

Ten wheezed, holding his hand up to his face trying to hide his smile. “What? No, oh my god. Something like a demon or something like that, nobody ever whispered into his ear to hang up dolls.” 

“I’m sorry that’s the only thing I could think of!” Johnny said, laughing himself. “Anyway, what did his nephew think of this whole doll thing? DId he think his uncle was bat shit crazy or?”

“Anastasio, which was Julian's nephews name, moved to the island after his death and claimed, like his uncle I should say, that the dolls were possessed.” Ten said, setting the papers he had been reading off of down finally. “So that’s two people who lived on the island who thought the dolls were possessed.”

Johnny shook his head. “No, that doesn’t mean anything. His uncle probably was like, oh sonny, see these dolls here? There all possessed, every single one of them.”

“Shut up.”

 

“What I’m just saying, I’ll believe it when I see it.”

Ten looked at the camera, a smile on his face. “Than let’s go shall we?”

\--

A boat stood before the two men. “That’s a really small boat, we’re supposed to both fit in there?’ Johnny asked, heisting the bag he had on his back. “And isn’t there supposed to be a guide coming along?’

“Yeah his name's apparently Yuta.”

“So you mean to tell us we’re getting a non native person taking us to this mysterious island full of dolls...exiting.”

 

Ten pulled the camera out of the bag, getting ready to start the filming. “Shut up, apparently this dude has lived here for most of his life. So be nice to him.” He focused on making sure the battery was charged before looking behind him. “I think that’s him, once he gets here we can finally load onto the boat and head over.”

“I’m fucking trembling with excitement.”

“Or is it fear?” Ten said, wiggling his eyebrows. 

“It’s fucking excitement dipshit.”

Ten glared at Johnny when Yuta walked up. “Hello there, are you Johnny and Ten?”

“Yes we are, are you Yuta?” Ten said, reaching out to shake his hand.

“I am. I’m going to be taking you around island of the dolls correct?’

Johnny nodded. “Yeah, apparently it’s haunted what do you think?”

Yuta paused, looking off to the right as he thought. “I think it’s fucking creepy, and I hate the fact that we’re going to be going there when it’s dark. I also hate thinking about all those spiders that are most likely there.”

“Are they big? The spiders.”

“Humongous.”

Johnny let out a exasperated sigh. “Another reason this is a bad idea.”

“Shut up Johnny, you aren’t going to die.” Ten shook his head and turned towards Yuta. “Should we get going then? It’d be nice to be there before it starts to get dark.” He looked over at Johnny who nodded before tossing the equipment into the boat. “I’ll trust that you know where to go?”

 

“Of course, get in the boat and I’ll take you to the Island.”

\--

“It doesn’t look so bad.” Johnny said, looking up at the island that was slowly coming into their view. “I don’t even see that many dolls.”

“Don’t see that many dolls?” Ten cut himself off, gesturing towards the island that was filled with many dolls hanging from everything. “There is literally like a thousand dolls hanging on this damn island, how is that not that many dolls?” 

 

Yuta slowly eased the boat onto the island, carefully making sure that it was stable enough for them all to get out of it. “I don’t like this place, I’ve been here many of times and I still do not like it.”

Johnny slowly turned his head, looking around the island. “Honestly this is terrifying. How did he hang up all these dolls? How long did it take him to hang up those dolls?”

“About 50 years or so.” Ten said, looking off into the distance, examining the island. “It was quite a long time he spent hanging up the dolls.” He shrugged before carefully climbing out of the boat. “Guess we better get going.”

Johnny followed after, reaching back in to grab the equipment that they were going to need. “Let’s do this.”

\--

“Oh look a monkey.” Johnny said, Ten moving the camera so he could see where Johnny was pointing at. “That’s not so creepy, it’s kinda cute.”

“Yeah, if you don’t think about the hundreds of spiders that are probably living in that single monkey.” Yuta said, barely giving the monkey a glance. “The spiders are more creepy than the fact that this could possibly be a possessed island.”

Johnny and Ten gave the monkey one final glance before shrugging and following behind Yuta. “What do you think he did all by himself on this island.” He broke off to gesture around the island. “Besides all this anyway.”

“I don’t know, he lived in solitude, no one really knew what was going on.” Ten said, grimacing as he spotted a rather big spider crawling up on a doll to his right. “All that people really know is that he hung up these dolls.”

“Do you think he fucked them?” Yuta suddenly asked, causing Johnny and Ten to choke. “Am I allowed to say that?”

Johnny shook his head as Ten answered. “No I don’t think you are.”

“He has a good point though, what else would he do if he was here for fifty plus years all by himself. It wouldn’t surprise me if he did end up being a little bit friendly with some of the dolls on this island.” Johnny said, causing Yuta to try to stifle his laughs but failing as he burst into laughter. “Didn’t you say he had a favorite doll? Wouldn’t surprise me the least if that doll was his favorite for certain reasons.”

Ten let out a deep sigh, trying to fight the laughter that was threatening to come out. “Shut up, you're going to make whatever supposedly possesses this island mad and make it follow you home or something.” 

“Wouldn’t I have to touch one of the dolls or something for something to follow me?” 

“Pretty sure you touched one of them back there.”

“No- oh god I did touch it.” Johnny shivered, remembering the fact that he had played around with a mickey mouse doll he had saw back a while ago. “Good thing there’s most likely nothing here so nothing will follow me home.”

Ten just stared up at him. “You know I kinda want something to follow you home that way you will finally believe that they exist.”

Yuta laughed and gestured for the two to follow him. “Here follow me and I’ll show you where he lived and where he placed all his favorite dolls and the original doll.”

“Original doll?”

He nodded, as he brushed a branch away from his face. “Yes the original doll that he found when he supposedly found the little girl’s body.”

 

Ten’s eyes got wide as he and Johnny followed behind Yuta. “We brought our own little doll with us, is it okay if we place it somewhere?”

“Of course, hundreds of people place dolls on this island. Some people place a doll because there’s already so many of them. Other’s place a doll because they also believe that there is something possessing this island.” Yuta said as he gestured at the many different dolls hanging up. 

“There is something creepy about this island. “ Ten said, shivering as he looked around the place.

Johnny just shrugged. “It’s probably either the fact that we’re on a island at night time that’s full of thousands of dolls. Or the fact that there are spiders probably the size of our feet running all over this place.” 

“Yea, God there are so many damn spiders here what the hell.” Yuta said, finally stopping at the place Julian used to sleep and live in. “Wait hold on is that someone sleeping right there?” Yuta said, jolting back as he pointing to the bed.

“Oh god.” Ten said, hiding a little bit behind Johnny. “Should we say something?”

“Just go look.” Johnny said, sighing when both Yuta and Ten shook their head no. “Fine then I’ll look.” All three of them held their breath as Johnny got closer, he shone his light on the lump of blankets and let out a little laugh. “It’s nothing, just a lump of blankets.”

“Oh thank the lord.” Ten said, placing his hand on his heart. “Let’s go see this favorite doll so we can leave why don’t we?’

“A good plan.”

\--

“This is where it is.” Yuta said, stopping in front of a little building that was just overflowing with dolls. “This is where the favorite doll is.”

“Holy shit.” Johnny said, walking into the room first. “This is literally insane.”

Ten made a gross face as he walked in, holding the doll they had brought to place. “I don’t like this place, can I just set this doll anywhere so we can leave?’

“Please.”

While Ten looked around for a spot to place the doll Yuta pointed out the original and the favorite doll, when Johnny suddenly interrupted him “Holy shit, Ten look at the size of that spider coming out of the doll.”  
Ten let out a small scream, half tossing half setting there doll down as he quickly ran away from the wall. “Oh my god, they're everywhere.”

“Oh fuck.” Yuta said, shining his light around the room, casting a light on all the spiders that filled the room.

“I don’t give two fucks about what is the favorite doll anymore, let’s just get the hell out of here.”

Ten nodded, giving Johnny a shove out the door. “Agreed.”

\--

A couple days had gone by and Ten and Johnny were sitting down, ready to discuss the events that had happened. “So that was the island of the dolls, what do you think about it?” Ten asked, looking over at Johnny. 

“It’s creepy as shit, the dolls and the spiders. I somehow feel like the spiders are what really makes the place even more creepy than it already is.” Johnny said, making a gross face as he remembered all the spiders that filled the island. “Other than that it wasn’t that bad.”

“You didn’t feel anything evil on the island? Like something had it possessed.?”

“No I told you, the only thing really creepy about the island was all the spiders. Ghosts aren’t real there was nothing possessed there.”

Ten let out a annoyed sigh. “The only thing that would make you believe is if a ghost literally went up to you and punched you in the dick.”

“Yes! Until that happens, nothing's real.”

Another sigh. “We’ll see about that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter; a different location
> 
>  
> 
> tumblr; hvvngseob  
> twitter; 1wooseok


End file.
